Little By Little
by GoddessOfMischief
Summary: Jasper's "slip" at Bella's 18th birthday caused the Cullen's to move away - but did Bella fall apart? So, what happens when Bella unexpectedly runs into the one vampire she has needed to talk to for the past 3 years? Sassy Bella, sexy Jasper, smart-ass Peter, and sweet Charlotte - its going to be a roller coaster of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE BY LITTLE**

**Author's Note**

**Hello! So, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. It's set in 2010 in Washington D.C. though goodness only knows where these characters will end up!**

**As Always... It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer (except for D.C. - I'm pretty sure that belongs to the USofA)... I'm just having fun playing in her world.**

**xoxo**

**GoddessOfMischief ;)**

CHAPTER 1

*Bella*

I slipped out of my silky black robe and stepped into a slinky, black dress with matching strappy, black stilettos. Checking my hair, which was piled on top of my head in an intricate twist, I slowly swiped a bit of gloss across my ruby red lips - puckering them into a kiss at the mirror before winking at my own reflection - giggling a bit before grabbing my red clutch and black wrap and sashaying my way down to and across the lobby of my complex and into the waiting town car. As I was whisked through the streets of DC I couldn't help the little sigh that escaped me as I shut my eyes for just a moment, centering myself for the night ahead.

*Jasper*

The Cullen's lifestyle had been a respite for the half-century in which Alice and I were together but it had become boring and unfulfilling to the point that I was desperate to escape it and finally my last "slip" provided the chance. It was unfortunate that said slip involved Isabella but it forced Alice and the rest to finally admit that the animal diet simply was not something that I would ever find satisfying - and allowed me the opportunity to remove myself from the family. I had immediately packed my things, filed for divorce from Alice, and got in touch with MY coven - Peter and Charlotte. I still wasn't sure why Peter and Charlotte had decided to relocate to the Eastern coast of the United States but as it stood they were enjoying travelling from state to state and truthfully I was enjoying it as well.

We had recently moved into Washington D.C., a place that I had travelled through; but, never in my 167 years on this planet, lived. It was a different place than either the hot and sunny climate of Texas that was my home for the 20-years of my human life and first 85 years of my vampire "life"; and also different than the continuously cloudy and rainy climate of the Northwestern United States that the Cullen's chose to inhabit. Peter had, had a feeling about D.C. and so with little ado we packed up the personal items that we wanted and moved from our large ranch in Colorado to the busy National Harbor.

As I sat in my study wondering what had brought us to the nation's capital I heard Charlotte and Peter in their room. "Jasper!" Charlotte called as she poked her head through the door, "You better be gettin' dressed mister! We have to meet Jenks at Sequoia in an hour and you know how traffics gonna be." Her southern twang was out in full force as she caught a glimpse of me still looking out the window in my Levis and black t-shirt.

"Alright darlin'. Give me fifteen-minutes and I'll be down." I laughed as she shook her head and went to harass her mate into getting properly attired for our evening out. I had no strong desire to don a tux and meet with our human lawyer at a very human restaurant but it had been decided that the quickest way to cut my financial ties with the Cullen's and to finalize Jasper Hale's divorce from Alice Hale would be a face-to-face meeting - the location had been Jenks' suggestion. I ran into my bedroom, flying through the routine of getting dressed, and was back in the living room as Peter came down.

"Major," he said with a slight inclination of his head. Anyone who looked at the two of us next to each other would automatically assume we were brothers. Peter was a few inches shorter at 6' with a slender but solid frame like mine. We both had golden blond hair and brilliant burgundy eyes which were currently covered by the darkest brown contact lenses we could find.

"Anything in particular I need to know about tonight?" I queried. Peter's emotions were usually quite stable but tonight they seemed to be flickering between his standard emotional cocktail and a bit of apprehension as well.

"Not quite sure what's going to happen. I just know that part of the reason we're supposed to be in D.C. should be revealed tonight" was his cryptic response. "And seriously, don't give me that look. You know it's not a Precise Science!"

I rolled my eyes until both of our attention was drawn to the staircase which Charlotte was descending. She was dressed in a beautiful red wrap gown that hugged her curves and accented her platinum blond hair, a single tear-drop diamond pendant hung just above her cleavage matching the large diamond on her left hand. Peter let out a low whistle and she giggled as he spun her around before tucking her and firmly into the crook of his elbow.

"You're looking beautiful as ever Char" I compliment. Flicking her eyes downward in an oddly human way she murmured her thanks as we all proceeded down to the lobby and into the town car that was waiting on us.

*Bella*

I stepped out of the car as it pulled up to the Sequoia in Georgetown. As I took a cursory glance I saw my date for the evening - an older but very distinguished gentleman with whom I had several of these dates in the past.

"Isa, my love, it's so wonderful to see your beautiful face again." David took my hands in his own as we exchanged kisses in greeting, his eyes raked over my body making me want to squirm away from his attentions but knowing that all he wanted was to look I remained still in his arms , flashing him a winning smile instead. "Shall we? I must admit I am quite ready for a cocktail." With that he swept me through the door allowing the hostess to take my wrap before leading us to a gently lit table overlooking the Georgetown waterfront. "I brought the yacht this evening and was hoping that you would join me for a nightcap after dessert this evening."

"Of course David," I smiled again. He knew my weakness for his one true love _Ami,_ named for his late wife.

Dinner was sumptuous and I enjoyed our conversation. He asked how school was going and I asked if he had any interesting cases at his law firm lately. We talked through the evening enjoying discussions on the newest exhibit at the Walters Art Museum in Baltimore and concluded dessert with him inviting me to accompany him to the opera next month. Thinking over my schedule quickly I agreed and he promised to send me a formal invitation within the week. As we finished the delicately spun marzipan desserts David stood and pulled my chair out for me and we proceeded down to the waterfront where his yacht was docked.

"Champagne?" he asked. I nodded my consent as he poured two glasses before we lounged around the mid deck and people watched while chatting a bit more. As our champagne disappeared he offered to escort me back to my car but I declined as he knew I would. As I kissed his cheek gently he thanked me for another beautiful evening and reminded me to expect his formal invitation for the opera within the week. I gave him one, last dazzling smile before disappearing around the corner. The valet is calling up my car as I walk up to him, but what captures my attention is the three well-dressed people standing under the awning - two inhumanly beautiful, and one with their back turned. Their pale skin and murky brown eyes immediately click into that dark place of my mind as I acknowledge - vampires.

*Jasper*

The meeting with Jenks goes smoothly enough as we sit up on the Mezzanine Bar sipping our scotch. He already has all the paperwork that I need and as I sign it I feel nothing but relief at the official separation I have from not only Alice but all the Cullen's. Peter keeps glancing around as though he's expecting someone to walk in the door at any moment and Charlotte is watching, curiosity flowing out of every pore even as her compassion envelopes me warring with the fear and dislike coming from Jenks.

"I hope you find everything to your specifications Mr. Hale." Jenks was simpering a bit, not knowing that I could feel every bit of his disdain and fear, his desire to run far from me and never have anything to do with me, the Cullen's, or Peter and Charlotte ever again but we both knew that would never happen.

"Of course Jenks, and its Mr. Whitlock now."

"Yes, forgive me. I will be sure to update your files appropriately. Will you be residing with Mr. and Mrs. Peter Whitlock for long?" he enquired.

"You'll be able to contact me through Peter and Charlotte as needed" I acknowledge quietly watching as he filed the papers back into his attaché case. He nodded his head and stood to leave. Inclining his head towards me and Peter, while giving a slight bow towards Charlotte as she flashed him a brief smile that only served to spike his fear, he all but ran down the stairs and out of the restaurant.

Paying for our drinks we had them call down for our car and waited under the terrace awning for it to arrive. Peter again tucked Charlotte under his arm, still glancing around constantly as though he was expecting someone to just waltz out onto the terrace and embrace the three stone vampires. As we stood silently I felt the normal mix of human emotions: lust, intimidation, fear, wonderment, amazement, and suddenly something else stuck out above the rest. It rolled over me quickly, surprising me to the point of spinning around at vampire speed - recognition.

"What the hell Jasper!" Peter and Charlotte exclaimed quickly.

"Isabella Swan."

*Bella*

That feeling of recognition rolled through me and suddenly the third vampire spun around too fast for human eyes to follow. I took in his golden, blond hair; bright, burgundy eyes; strong, masculine face; and perfectly fitted tux. I heard my name fall from his perfect lips and I couldn't stop it as his named slipped through mine: "Jasper Hale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**As always... SM owns this world... I just want to play for a while!**

**xoxo**

**GoddessOfMischief ;)**

CHAPTER 2

*Jasper*

I couldn't help but take in everything about her from the hair that was intricately twisted on top of her head, to the tight-fitting black silk gown, to the strappy stilettos that would have had the Isabella I knew on the floor in five-seconds flat.

Behind me Peter and Charlotte let out a low hiss. "What is going on?" they demanded of me despite the fact that her name had instant recognition as the one who I had killed for in Phoenix and the one who finally released me from the Cullen's.

"Just wait" I hissed back still looking at her.

"Jasper Hale" she repeated much softer this time. The valet turned to her as he opened the door of the waiting town car and she moved to step inside. Glancing at me again she whispered "292 398 2537" as the door shut I whipped back around.

Charlotte was looking at me still radiating compassion but now laced with shock as her mate gave of distinct vibes of satisfaction.

Peter just looked at me shaking his head as I whispered to Charlotte whispered "At home."

*Bella*

I whispered my cell number out as I slid into the waiting car knowing full well that Jasper and the other two that were with him could hear me. Smiling up at the driver and thanking him I let myself settle down into the soft seat trying to gather my thoughts and wondering what on earth possessed me to give Jasper Hale a link to me - an untraceable cell phone, but still!

As soon as I was back in my condo I headed to my spa-inspired bathroom for an almost scalding shower, washing away the slightly grimy feeling I had after my "date". Taking long deep breaths I collected my thoughts and soon found them centered again on the man... err, vampire... from tonight. Why was he here? Who was he with? Were the rest of the Cullen's here as well? - the last thought stopped me in my tracks. I refused to go down that path. I had my life together and would not be dragged back into the world of the supernatural that I had finally escaped. Wrapped up in a fluffy towel I stepped out of the shower and headed to my room for some comfy dance shorts and a tank top. Glancing at the clock I opted for another glass of wine before heading to bed - I would figure the rest out in the morning.

*Jasper*

The ride back to our penthouse was silent as we slipped out of the 'human' facade we had portrayed throughout the night. We no longer fidgeted or even breathed. Each lost in silent contemplation about this newest development. Charlotte was radiating curiosity and a bit of annoyance that I had mandated silence until we reached our home. Peter however was a much more interesting mix: a bit of curiosity but also a sense of accomplishment/satisfaction and even a bit of hope. I would have to explore that later though as we were pulling up to the entrance of our current home.

No sooner had we stepped off the elevator Charlotte pointed to the living room and we all arranged ourselves around for the chat we were about to have.

"So, Isabella Swan? As in _the _Isabella Swan - Edward's human?" started Charlotte.

Before I could answer Peter started in, "She is nothing like you described. I mean, wow. I thought you said she was quiet, and a klutz! She sure didn't look like a klutz in those heels."

"Yes, that was Isabella Swan; and yes, she was Edward's human back in Forks. She most definitely lacked a sense of gracefulness back in Forks but apparently she has managed to overcome that. Now Peter, would you like to share with the class that sense of accomplishment you're feeling?"

"Well sir, that would be because my sixth sense was tingling. Seeing Isabella is a good thing. And before you start, I had no idea that we would be running into her. I just knew something important was going to happen tonight and apparently she's it." He gave a little smirk that had me wanting to hit him upside the head but I restrained myself knowing well how he operated with his 'sixth sense'. "So, are you going to call her? Or no?"

"I'll text her in the morning and we'll go from there. Until then I'm heading out for a hunt, I need to burn a little frustration." Removing myself to my room I stripped out of the tux I had donned for the evening and instead pulled on cheap jeans and an long sleeve black shirt before slipping out the door and into the seediest part of D.C. I could find - a drug dealer or rapist would be a good way to end the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**As always... SM owns this world... I just want to play for a while!**

**xoxo**

**GoddessOfMischief ;)**

**CHAPTER 3**

***Bella* **

I woke up not to my alarm as usual but instead to the soft beeping of my phone telling me I had a new text-message: _It's a nice cloudy day - perhaps brunch is in order? JW_

Go figure, the day after I run into the vampires of course it would be cloudy! I sighed and texted back: _11 AM Sequoia_. I figured since we had run into each other there it would be a good starting point for where ever this upcoming discussion led.

Rolling out of bed I hit start on my Kuerig before hopping in the shower for a quick rinse. While drinking my coffee I opted for comfort today I tossed on a cream sundress and brown ballet flats before blowing out my hair, letting the natural waves and curls fall half-way down my back. Grabbing a small clutch and my keys I headed down to the garage where I kept my baby - a 2010, Red Candy, Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible. She was beautiful and the 2nd best thing I had every purchased, the first being my gorgeous 3 bedroom, 3 1/2 bath condo in DuPont Circle.

I pulled up to Sequoia at exactly 11 AM and handed my keys to the valet. Jasper was waiting under the valet's tent and approached me, offering his arm without a word he escorted me up and gave his name to the hostess who immediately seated us at a table overlooking the waterfront.

"So, where to start?" I asked.

***Jasper***

I watched Bella step out of a beautiful car, looking completely confidant and at-ease. She nearly took my breath away. I offered her my arm and escorted her up the steps. The hostess eyed us carefully, her lust and jealousy rolling off her, as I stated my name she led us to a nicely situated table. Private enough for where ever this conversation could lead, but open enough where we did not appear to be intentionally secluded.

"So, where to start?" she asked me.

"At the beginning seems like as good a place as any. And in order to do that I need to start by apologizing. I recognize that it has been three years but, nevertheless, I do apologize for the events of your eighteenth birthday. There truly is no excuse but..."

"Jasper, please, there is no need for you to apologize" Isabella interrupted. "I understand that I cut my finger and that you were dealing with not only your own desires but also with your family's - particularly Edward's."

If I didn't have such superb control over my body my jaw would have been on the floor. For some reason the rest of the family had never even considered how their own bloodlust had affected me. Instead the pity, and blame, the overwhelming negative emotions had festered and led to many family disagreements until finally, two years after the event, I could take it no longer and had packed-up and left to rejoin my coven. "Thank you, Isabella. I'm not sure you will ever understand just how accurate your assessment of the situation is and just how much that means to me."

Her cheeks lit up with a gentle blush - ah, there is the Isabella I remember.

"It's still Bella. Well, at least most of the time," she stated with a little laugh that had an almost bitter edge to it. I gave her a look that clearly asked her to explain her comment. She simply shrugged her shoulders and asked me to continue.

I explained how after her birthday Edward demanded that we leave and allow her to live out her human life without our influence. We had all argued about it but eventually he won and we packed and left, leaving Edward in Forks to explain the situation to Bella and to cut ties as he found necessary. This was followed by two-years of my own personal hell dealing the constant negative emotions that surrounded our family. We had relocated to our private home in Alaska and chose to take a break from our high school routine. Edward took off for South America without a word to anyone, only calling to check-in every month or two; Carlisle was taking some on-line courses that had captured his interest while Esme worked to remodel the entire house and add some new buildings including a large and improved garage for Rose. Rosalie and Emmett left for a "honeymoon" in Africa but called once or twice a week to check-in with the family and let them know of any excitement. Alice had been difficult. I still loved her and inside was hurting over her reaction - she couldn't hide the distrust and disgust she felt towards me. She would take off to go visit Edward in South America or head off to Europe for shopping trips. I had tried to fix thing but finally realized that my "slip" at her birthday was the opportunity I needed to remove myself from the Cullen family. I had renounced my allegiance to the coven, and left to join Peter and Charlotte (My coven) at their ranch in Colorado. We had moved to Washington D.C. just two weeks ago and I had finalized my separation from the Culen's along with my divorce from Alice last night.

Her food was served and she ate quickly and remained quiet, most likely processing all the information I had just given her, but simultaneously giving me time to silently study her. She was a bit taller, maybe 5'5", and still slender but with the perfect amount of curves in all the right places and legs that appeared to go on for miles. Her dark hair had slight hints of red and fell half-way down her back, and her smooth creamy skin was accentuated with the slightest hint of makeup. She was sexy as all hell. WAIT - Did I just say (albeit in my head) that Isabella was hot? Well, that was food for thought. As I continued to study her I noticed the muscle tone that had not been there in high school, and the almost invisible circles under her eyes that were professionally hidden by a bit of makeup. No human would ever notice but to a vampire it was apparent that something was keeping her up at night.

***Bella***

I sat there sipping my mimosa and eating my breakfast as I processed his brief summary of the past three years. So many thoughts and questions flew through my mind but all I could do was sit quietly and eat as I felt his eyes on me, taking in my appearance and most likely judging the changes.

"Well darlin', care to share your side of things?" he asked quietly?

"Sure thing," I stated hesitantly. I quickly organized my thoughts choosing to edit out many things that he really didn't need to know. "After Edward broke up with me and I realized that you had ALL left I fell apart. For about two-weeks I was in this zombie-like state: I went to school, did homework, made dinner for Charlie, and slept. I just couldn't believe that the people who had told me that they loved me like a daughter, like a sister, could just up and abandon me without even a word of good-bye except for Edward's cruel words that ended our relationship. But then I snapped, and I was furious. I couldn't understand when I had become this meek, weak little girl. After all, I took on the 'parental' role with Renee and managed to live the first seventeen years of my life just fine without needing Edward and Alice to make all of my decisions for me. So, I made the decision to get my life together. I got back into school and quickly caught up and reestablished my 4.0 GPA, I applied to schools all over the U.S. and was accepted to Georgetown on early admissions, with a full ride, to study pre-law. Two weeks..." I started to choke-up and felt a boost of confidence and determination. I shot Jasper a dose of gratitude as I continued on. "Two-weeks before graduating from Forks Charlie had a massive heart attack while he was on duty. They rushed him to the hospital but it was too late - he passed away before they got there."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him and how much he loved you as well," Jasper said as he sent me a compassionate and calming cocktail.

"Thank you, Jasper," I took another deep breath to center myself before continuing. "After graduation I sold the house and moved to D.C. as planned. I accepted Georgetown's offer and I'm now a senior. I'll be starting Georgetown Law in the fall."

"It seems like you really have it together. I'm happy for you," Jasper smiled at me.

Before I could stop it the self-disgust and shame rolled through me and I replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm, "Oh, I totally have it together."

***Jasper***

I listened to her story and felt nothing but admiration for the young woman in front of me. She had stepped-up and gained control of her life and was doing remarkable things for herself. I told her as much and was shocked at the self-disgust and shame that swirled around her as she bit out a sarcastic remark.

"Bella, darlin', what...?"

"Its nothing for you to worry about," she abruptly cut me of.

I simply nodded my understanding, knowing that pushing for information would only serve to push her away - though I didn't know why that thought disturbed me. I didn't want to push her away. If anything I wanted to continue to unravel the beautiful angel in front of me. As she finished her breakfast our waitress approached. Before I could blink Bella was passing a black card to the girl which again piqued my interest. Either Bella had come into a significant amount of money upon Charlie's death or something else was going on.

"So, where does this leave us?" I heard myself inquiring.

"I'm not quite sure Jasper. I'm curious and I still have questions but I'm not sure I want to tumble back down the rabbit hole," she quipped.

"That's understandable. Why don't you take a few days to think about everything? Maybe we could get together for drinks Thursday night?"

Those same negative feelings washed through her again as she replied, "I work Thursday night but maybe Wednesday? And... I'd like to meet Peter and Charlotte... That is, if you think it would be ok."

"Of course, Bella. Whatever is most convenient for you. And I'm sure Peter and Charlotte would enjoy having a chance to meet you."

With that we proceeded back to the valet where our cars were waiting for us. "Fare well Bella," I said with a kiss to her hand before tucking her safely into her sexy-ass car. She smiled up at me before driving off.

I found myself smiling again and already anticipating Wednesday... I couldn't wait to further unravel the mystery that is Isabella Swan.


End file.
